lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Lady Bunny
The Lady Bunny (Jon Ingle, 1962 - )Wadler, Joyce. The Lady Bunny at the forefront of Wigstock Flamboyant? Certainly, From Head to Heels, New York Times. accessed April 24, 2006. is an American drag queen originally from Chattanooga, Tennessee, who has lived in New York since the 1980s. She is the founder and emcee of the annual Wigstock event and is well known as a nightclub DJ, promoter and celebrity. She has also released disco singles such as "Shame, Shame, Shame!" and "The Pussycat Song." She has appeared in films such as Wigstock: The Movie, Peoria Babylon, and To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar. She began her career alongside Larry Tee and RuPaul as a fixture on the Atlanta, Georgia, gay scene. She appeared in a variety of low budget films with them. Her blog on her web site, ladybunny.net, is a sharp, politically-aware and, at times, loopy take on current affairs and cultural issues. Her unique style of drag performance usually involves her lip synching to a compilation of karaoke versions of popular songs over which she has recorded her own vocals singing parodies of the original lyrics. The new lyrics are usually sexually explicit, or revolve around food, or both. (For instance, her parody of the Gwen Stefani song Hollaback Girl has the lyric "I shit a banana/a banana in my ass!") She was also a roaster on the Comedy Central roast of Pamela Anderson, possibly because Lady Bunny's appearance can be seen as an exaggerated caricature of Pamela's, with fellow roaster Jeffrey Ross calling her "Pamela Manderson." In the winter of 2005, she released her first DVD, Rated X for X-tra Retarded. Most recently, Lady Bunny made special guest appearances on the House of Venus Show, a queer sketch comedy television series on OUTtv and Pink TV, and on the pilot episode of Laugh Out, the world's first interactive, gay-themed comedy show. And in 2006, Lady Bunny made her first appearance at Southern Decadence in New Orleans, performing to a standing-room-only throng. Lady Bunny has also been a regular contributor to Star Magazine's weekly feature Worst of the Week. Along with radio DJ "Goumba Johnny" Sialiano and a rotating cast of other commentators, Lady Bunny skewers Hollywood starlets who are photographed in unflattering outfits. In the December 17, 2006 issue, she quipped that Actress Sandra Oh was "bringing frumpy back." The feature runs every week and was recently moved from the back page of the magazine to a more prominent position in the first half of the magazine closer to the other fashion pages. It cannot, however, be accessed via their website. Cultural references to Lady Bunny * Lady Bunny is mentioned in the Will & Grace episode The Big Vent(1999) by Jack McFarland (played by Sean Hayes): JACK: And, Will, don't forget we're on for Lady Bunny and her All-Boy Review on Friday. Don't blow me off. Later, when Will (Truman, played by Eric McCormack) apparently did blow him off: JACK: I can't believe you blew me off! Where the hell were you? I just spent three hours in the freezing cold outside a drag bar being harassed by a pair of Rosemary Clooneys. WILL: Well, why didn't you go in? JACK: Because you have the tickets! WILL: Oh, sorry. Right here... TICKETS TO JACK JACK: Oh, great. Thanks a lot. Lot of good this is gonna do me. Lady Bunny and her All-Male Review have already dewigged, deglossed, and departed.Will & Grace Episode Transcript, slightly shortened from website version, accessed August 23, 2006 External links *Lady Bunny's Main Site *Lady Bunny's Blog *House of Venus Show *Laugh Out *Laugh Out's Myspace Page References Lady Bunny, The Lady Bunny, The Lady Bunny, The Lady Bunny